Timmy Turner meets Captain Scarlet
by Expatkiwi
Summary: FOP NCS Crossover: Timmy enjoyed the new CGI version of Captain Scarlet so much, he decides to wish himself into the show as an agent in SPECTRUM fighting the Mysterons. However, he was not the only one in Dimmsdale who entered the SPECTRUM universe...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, when I saw the new version of Captain Scarlet, I wondered how Timmy would like it. And using Cleft's precedent with the Crimson Chin, it just seemed logical to have Timmy fighting alongside the heroes of SPECTRUM...

* * *

CHAPTER ONE 

Timmy was sitting up in his tree-house watching a DVD that he had ordered off the internet and only gotten in the mail this morning. Cosmo and Wanda were watching the show and enjoying it as much as Timmy was.

"Boy, this show is great!" Timmy exclaimed, "the CGI is excellent!".

"Yeah, and its better than its original version too", Cosmo replied.

"Yeah, that's for sure", Timmy replied. He grimaced remembering it. Gerry Anderson had great story ideas, but the puppets – sorry, marionettes – looked really lame at times. Which was a pity as the other props were really neat!

"So who's your favorite character, Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"Why Captain Scarlet, of course", Timmy replied, "though Destiny Angel really looks cute".

"That Captain Black though gives me the creeps", Wanda noted, referring to the villian of the series.

"Yeah, the Mysterons have certainly gotten them an evil agent", Timmy acknowledged.

"Hey, Timmy", Cosmo said next, "I bet this new Captain Scarlet show really blows away the Crimson Chin, doesn't it?"

"You can say that again!" Timmy exclaimed, "I really thought nothing could best him, until I saw this show on the internet. I just had to order the DVD's".

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo enjoy themselves watch the show. Thanks to his fairy godparent - Wandissimo Magnifico – Remy Buxaplenty was watching through a magical crystal ball Timmy enjoying himself watching TV with his godparents.

"Just look at him, Wandissimo", Remy sneered, "he's happy and enjoying himself with is fairy godparents".

Wandissimo was looking at the Crystal ball, but he was looking at Wanda. How could such a lovely lady spurn him for that idiot Cosmo? he thought.

Back at the tree-house, Timmy was watching Destiny Angel on TV launch her interceptor off Skybase on a mission to help the gallant Captain Scarlet defeat the Mysterons once again from their diabolical plans. Wanda noticed with amusement Timmy's mouth hanging open at the sight of Destiny leading her squadron into battle. After a few more minutes, Timmy spoke.

"You know, Guys", Timmy said, "I'd like to be in this show. Kind of like my being in the comic books with the Crimson Chin".

"How would you like to wish it?" Wanda asked.

"Well, since they wouldn't allow kids on Skybase, I'd have to fit the part better, and I don't want to end up taking too much time, so how about this: I wish that when I wanted to, that there is a way to enter the show as a full member of SPECTRUM, with all the knowledge and experience of a SPECTRUM agent, and that no matter how long the mission takes in the SPECTRUM universe, when it ends, it's back here in the tree-house only away for a subjective half-an-hour after entering".

"Pretty specific wish, Timmy", Wanda said as she and Cosmo raised their wands.

With a POOF, what looked like a computer track-ball (stationary mouse) poofed into being in front of Timmy.

"When you wish to go into the show, just place your hand on the track-ball and you'll be transported into the SPECTRUM universe as a member of that elite organization. You'll stay there until the mission you zap into is complete, then you'll re-appear back here a subjective half-hour after you go in", Wanda explained.

"Cool!" Timmy replied. Just then, a scroll appeared in mid-air and unfolded. Wanda nad Cosmo started reading it.

"Oh pooh! It's a summons from Jorgan. We have to get our wands and bodies in for its tuning. We'll be gone for a day or so", Wanda said apologetically.

"That's okay", Timmy replied, "It's a weekend, my folks are at home, and you've given this means for me to have fun saving Earth with Captain Scarlet and Destiny Angel".

"Okay, Timmy, Have fun and don't make Scarlet look too bad!" Cosmo said as both of them poofed themselves back to Fairy World.

Timmy looked greedily at the track-ball. He touched it, then POOF, he was gone.

Remy looked at Timmy vanish. Like Timmy, he watched the new Captain Scarlet show too. He thought about having Wandissimo magic the track-ball away, but just then, a scroll appearer above him.

"Sorry, Remy", Wandissimo said, "I've been called back to Fairy World as well. Adios". With that, he poofed out.

Remy was annoyed at Wandissimo's absence, but there was nothing that he could do about it. He thought about what he saw, then he got an idea…. He went and picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello", a high-pitched nasally female voice replied.

"Hello, Tootie", Remy said. This phone was something he had Wandissimo magic up some time ago. It could mimic anyone's voice he cared to choose, and he decided to use Timmy's voice.

"Timmy!", Tootie screamed, nearly deafening Remy. No wonder Turner cringed at her voice, Remy thought. He started speaking again.

"I'm watching Captain Scarlet in my tree-house. Would you like to come over and watch it with me?"

"Would I????" Tootie exclaimed. Tootie loved the show too. She liked seeing the women of SPECTRUM that made up the fighter pilots of Skybase flying combat missions.

"I'll take that as a yes. Just come up to the tree-house. If I'm not there, then just enjoy the show. There's a red trackball that will give you access to the DVD. Okay?" Remy said, trying not to laugh.

"I'll be right over", Tootie said, hanging up the phone.

Remy smirked at his deviousness. This way, Timmy would have something somewhat unexpected to distract him while in the show. Remy stood up and headed out. He too was going to go over to the tree-house in order to see what kind of spanner he could throw into the works….

Timmy slowly came into consciousness. He looked a little disoriented. He felt a hand shake him on the shoulder.

"Hey Timmy", an adult voice said, "nap-time is over. The Colonel wants us in the briefing room".

"What?" Timmy replied – in a lower pitched voice. His eyes came into focus. Everything looked three-dimensional – like when he was in Retroville with Jimmy Neutron, but everything here was much more sharper and detailed.

"We best not keep the Colonel waiting", the voice said. The voice was familiar. He looked over to the source of the voice, and there, standing in front of him was Paul Metcalfe – aka Captain Scarlet of SPECTRUM.

As Timmy stood, he heard a communicator beep. Scarlet went to answer it.

"Captain Scarlet", a familiar-sounding voice said, "Have you found Captain Pink?"

"Yes, Colonel White", Scarlet replied, "He was napping in the officer's lounge. We're on our way up".

"Do so", Colonel White said.

"S.I.G." Scarlet replied.

Timmy stood up and looked at himself in a mirror. His familiar mop of brown hair - plus his buck teeth – was there, but there the similarity ended. His body was adult in size and shape, and his uniform over-tunic was pink in color. Great, Timmy thought, I'm in the color of the clothes I wore in the tree-house! Still, he did look rather handsome. Boy, was he looking forward to seeing the Angels…

"Are you okay, Timmy?" Scarlet asked, "You look a little lost".

"I'm fine, Paul", Timmy replied, "We'd better do and see what the Colonel wants".

Timmy was feeling excited inside, though he hid it from Scarlet. He was actually here, on Skybase, as an officer in SPECTRUM. Wanda's track-ball really worked well! He wondered what mission he would be going on with Captain Scarlet today…

While on the way up, he looked at him SPECTRUM ID. It clearly stated: Captain Pink, Timmy Turner. He was indeed one of the elite! Still, the pink color was something he would much rather forgo, and it was a paler shade of pink than what Captain Magenta had on his uniform...

Up in the briefing room, Colonel White was waiting for them both. He gestured for them to sit down. He then looked at Timmy.

"So, Captain Pink", Colonel White said in his smooth English accent, "enjoy your nap?"

"Sorry, Colonel", Timmy replied, "been working hard".

"Well, you're awake and now that you're rested, we need your experience", White stated.

"How so, Colonel?" Timmy replied,

"There has been reports that that same Mysteron Cell that nearly killed Captain Scarlet in Phoenix, Arixona, have moved to your home-town: Dimmsdale, California".

Timmy tried hard not to gasp. Dimmsdale was in this universe too?

"I want you, Captain Scarlet, and Captain Blue to go down to Dimmsdale, and to see what you can find out".

"Any idea what they may be planning, Colonel", Scarlet asked.

"Not yet, but the Mysterons obviously are not planning anything beneficial to either SPECTRUM or Earth", White replied.

Just then, the door behind them opened. Destiny Angel walked in. Timmy tried hard not to drool at the sight of her. He knew that Scarlet had a thing for her, but she was so beautiful.

"Colonel", Destiny said, "You wanted to meet the newest member of the Angels?"

"Yes indeed", White answered, "and since both Scarlet and Pink are here, it's a good start for introductions".

"Well", Destiny said, "I'd like you to meet our newest member: Tootie Angel".

Timmy's jaw dropped as he saw Tootie walk in. Like Timmy, the hair and glasses looked the same, but Tootie's body was all adult….. and as comely as Destiny's.

"Hello, Timmy", Tootie said in a very sweet voice. Tootie was taken aback at he appearing suddenly on Skybase, but even though she thought she was dreaming, she didn't want to go back to reality. She was - somehow - a pilot in SPECTRUM, and a member of the Angels, and she was determined to enjoy it to the max!

"You know Captain Pink, Tootie?" White asked.

"Yes", Tootie replied with a straight face, "We both lived in Dimmsdale". She winked at Timmy. Boy, this was a dream!, she thought...

Timmy tried hard not to react. How did Tootie get into the show? She must have touched the track-ball back in the tree-house, Timmy decided. And he thought he would have a fun time here, he thought sourly. Still, Tootie did look rather attractive in her Angel body, he thought.

If Timmy felt surprise that Tootie had gotten into the show, he would have been shocked had he known that Remy Buxaplenty had also done so – about five minutes after Tootie had vanished after touching the track-ball.

Remy had become the persona called Captain Grey, but Remy had no intention of being Timmy's sidekick. Instead, he donned a parachute and pressure-suit, then made his way up to the flight deck and launched himself off Skybase and into free-fall. There was someone – formerly of SPECTRUM whom he wanted to meet as quickly as possible…


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I should have mentioned this at the top of the first chapter: I don't own FOP (though I'd like to think that when I was a young, beaten-up and lonely school kid, I did have Fairy God parents looking over me. Also, I don't own Captain Scarlet, though the thought of driving something as well armed and armored as a Rhino Assault Vehicle is quite appealing (not to mention dating one of the Angels…)

* * *

CHAPTER TWO 

Timmy (in the persona of Captain Pink – the next time he entered this show, he told himself, he'd make sure he would wear a different color) accompanied Captain Scarlet down to the primary loading bay, where a SPECTRUM Albatross shuttle/carrier was waiting for them. Timmy noticed that a Rhino Assault Vehicle was already loaded into the Albatross.

"Ah, Paul, Timmy", Captain Blue said as both of them entered the Albatross' main hatch; "You better settle in and buckle up. The colonel wants us to get under way ASAP".

"No problem, Adam", Scarlet replied. While Captain Blue headed up to the flight deck, Paul and Timmy headed over to the Rhino and got into the vehicle.

Timmy really loved this particular piece of SPECTRUM hardware. Watching those DVD episodes really made him drool over the abilities of this particular vehicle. Thanks to Wanda's and Cosmo's spell, Timmy had full knowledge of handling every piece of SPECTRUM hardware. As he strapped in, he realized that Tootie would likewise have the same piloting knowledge as the other Angels. He wondered how Tootie was taking this experience, as he felt the elevator lift the Albatross up to the flight deck. He would have to think about how to explain this to her without letting her in on his secret, but for some reason, he wasn't as annoyed as he would otherwise had been at Tootie for entering the treehouse, then entering SPECTRUM…

"Tootie", Destiny said as she accompanied her down one of the labyrinthine corridors in Skybase, "you still need to get your medical clearance from Doctor Gold before you go on our patrol schedule. He's just around the corner".

Tootie nodded without replying. This dream was so vivid, so real, that even a medical check-up would be part of it? She hoped that it would continue long enough for her to fly an interceptor.

"Ah, Tootie Angel", Doctor Gold said as she walked into Sickbay. As she sat down on a reclining diagnostic chair, Doctor Gold ran a few scans over her. After a couple of minutes, doctor Gold turned off the equipment.

"Well, Tootie", Doctor Gold remarked, "Everything looks all right. I'd like you to recline back so that I can place the new contacts in your eyes so that you can get rid of those ghastly glasses, plus I'll remove those braces. I really don't think much of your dentist for putting in those archaic things in the first place".

Tootie suppressed a smirk as she laid back. This dream was even getting rid of her horrid glasses and braces! Talk about excellent. She wondered how Timmy was doing…

"You know, Timmy", Scarlet remarked while the Albatross was heading towards the United States, "you should see Doctor Gold and get those teeth of yours taken care of".

Timmy shook his head at that. Those beaver-teeth – thanks to the Tooth Fairy – were permanent and he knew that even here, there would not be anything that Doctor Gold could do.

"ETA Dimmsdale Spaceport in forty minutes", Captain Blue announced over the intercom.

"It's an interesting way for you to drop into your home town, Tim", Scarlet remarked after he acknowledged Blue's message.

"You can say that again, Paul", Timmy replied. He was looking forward to seeing how a CGI version of Dimmsdale would compare with his own dimension.

However, there was someone already in CGI Dimmsdale from Timmy's universe. Remy Buxaplenty (in the form of Captain Grey), had made use of a Spectrum Swift shuttle to find out where Timmy was heading, and to get to Dimmsdale spaceport ahead of him. Now, with the use of the on-board raid bike, Remy was now cruising through downtown CGI Dimmsdale. While Remy had an adult body like the other SPECTRUM officers, and was kitted out in the appropriate SPECTRUM uniform, his facial features still had the snobbish look of the ten-year old Remy Buxaplenty.

"Now, to make Turner's adventure a little more interesting", he said to himself as he expertly drove the raid-bike. Through his watching the series back home (unlike Timmy using DVD's, and Tootie who saw the shows on the internet, Remy had watched the series through his mansion's satellite uplink to British Television), he knew that Captain Black would make an appearance sometime soon, and he wanted to find him before Timmy did. However, for some reason, Remy did not think that his presence here would be noticed…

"Colonel", Lieutenant Green said to Colonel White back at Skybase, "Captain Grey is nowhere to be found, and there is a report in from Security about a jump-suit not accounted for in inventory".

"Hmmm", White mused, "Grey missing, and a jump-suit gone? Check the ready-alert materiel at Ground Zero, will you?" he asked. Ground Zero was the land directly below Skybase, where SPECTRUM materiel was stored.

Green quickly ran a diagnostic on her console, and then turned to face Colonel White.

"The console reports a Swift shuttle with a raid-bike have been removed from ready-alert storage facility five. The facility access imprint is that of Captain Grey", she reported.

"What the devil is Grey playing at?" White mused. He turned back to Green saying, "Get a trace on the missing shuttle".

"Yes, Colonel", Green acknowledged. She ran another diagnostic, then turned to White.

"According to my data, Colonel, Captain Grey – or at least the shuttle he used – is in the United States. Specifically Dimmsdale, California", Green said.

White thought about this, then said to Green, "Get me Captain Scarlet".

Timmy was talking with Scarlet in the Rhino about the layout of Dimmsdale (hoping that the CGI version matched his), when the Rhino's communicator beeped. Scarlet answered it.

"Captain Scarlet", White communicated, we seem to have another SPECTRUM officer in Dimmsdale…and it's not anything that I authorized.

"Who is it, Colonel?" Scarlet asked.

"It's Captain Grey", White replied.

"What's Grey doing there?" Scarlet asked, bemused. Scarlet glanced over at Timmy, who shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but assume the worst case", White advised, "needless to say, I want yourself, Captain Blue, and Captain Pink to take no chances.

"S.I.G., Colonel", Scarlet answered, breaking the connection. Scarlet then turned to Timmy.

"We may have another Mysteron on our hands, Timmy", Scarlet stated, "Though I suppose we'll find out for sure one way or the other", he finished.

Timmy did not ask for Grey's real name, so he hadn't any idea that Remy had gate-crashed into the SPECTRUM universe. He assumed that it was all part of the mission that he wished himself into. He simply nodded and sat back to await their arrival in CGI Dimmsdale.

Back on Skybase, Colonel White thought to himself for a few minutes, and then he punched a communicator code.

"Destiny Angel", the voice on the other end of the communicator replied.

"Destiny", Colonel White said, "Scarlet and Blue may have an additional problem. Captain Grey is in Dimmsdale without my authorization, so I'd like you to take an interceptor and fly over there as they may need support. Take a wingman with you".

"S.I.G., Colonel", Destiny acknowledged. She had the ideal candidate in mind. She punched in another code on her communicator.

"Tootie", Destiny said into her communicator, "I've been ordered to take an interceptor patrol to Dimmsdale. As you're from there, I want you as my wingman".

"Perfect timing, Destiny", Tootie replied, "I've got my contacts fitted and my braces removed, plus I took your advice and re-braided my hair into a single ponytail, so I'm ready to go".

"I'll see you up at squadron dispersal then. You're assigned interceptor number six", Destiny instructed.

"S.I.G.", Tootie acknowledged. Without having to think about it, she picked up her flight helmet and headed out to dispersal – where the interceptors were ready to be manned. Tootie was really enjoying this, and she hoped that this dream would continue, particularly when it sounded like Timmy would be at their destination.

Five minutes later, Destiny and Tootie were seated in their Falcon interceptors. After the canopies closed on then and their cockpits pressurized, their interceptors were elevated up to the flight deck. Tootie deftly powered up her interceptor while watching the robotic Launch Control Officer (controlled by a Virtual Reality computer hooked up to a real person in Launch Control) give the signal to bring her engines up to full power.

The robot LCO gave the 'Launch' signal, and Tootie felt herself slammed into her seat as her interceptor was catapulted off Skybase. She nimbly controlled her interceptor as she expertly brought it into formation just off Destiny's interceptor.

"Well, Tootie", Destiny said, "time to engage the autopilot. Here's hoping that Paul, Jeff, and Timmy doesn't end up needing us".

Tootie nodded and gave Destiny a thumbs-up as she punched in an autopilot program which would guide the interceptor to Dimmsdale. Tootie looked down at her holstered sidearm. Here's hoping this dream doesn't turn into a nightmare, she thought…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

In CGI Dimmsdale, Remy Buxaplenty (aka Captain Grey of SPECTRUM) was slowly riding his raid bike to the north of town. Remy liked how Timmy's wish had enabled him not only to enter the game, but also to automatically acquire the knowledge of working SPECTRUM's equipment, in addition to all of the knowledge of what SPECTRUM officers should already have. However, he wasn't here to help with Timmy's mission; he was here to throw a spanner in the works so that Timmy would fail…

Remy – using his knowledge of the CGI Captain Scarlet DVD episodes he watched – knew that if the Mysterons were in this place, they had to be near something that could cause a major disaster. According to the onboard GPS map, this version of Dimmsdale had only one possible candidate, so he was heading to the outskirts of town.

"Aha", he said to himself, looking over at what looked to be an abandoned building – a diner. The fact that it was on the crest of a hill overlooking CDI Dimmsdale's Nuclear Reactor Plant (situated below Dimmsdale Dam and Mt. Dimmsdale) made it a logical place for surveillance. Besides, in two of the Season One episodes, Mysteron agents had used an abandoned diner. Stopping his raid bike about fifty yards away. Remy carefully walked up to the back of the diner and looked through a window into the diner. He saw who he was looking for peeking out the other side with a pair of binoculars.

Slowly, Remy opened the back door (it was unlocked), then he creeped up slowly. However, instead of going right up to the figure using the binoculars. He stopped, then lightly coughed. The figure spun around.

"Captain Grey", the figure said with a tight expression.

"Captain Black", Remy replied with a nod. Black looked grim, but then paused.

"You come in here, yet you don't draw your weapon and you announced your presence to me. Either you are very stupid, or this isn't an attempt to apprehend me", Black said.

"I have no intention of arresting you, Black", Remy replied, "in fact, I thought I'd let you know that a SPECTRUM Albatross will be landing very soon at Dimmsdale carrying Captain's Scarlet, Blue, and Pink".

"So they found out about my being here", Black mused, "but why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Let's just say that I have a vested interest in seeing them fail in their mission – particularly Captain Pink!" Remy replied with a smile.

"This is unprecedented", Black said with a broadening smile, "you are obviously no Mysteron. One of the principal field officers of SPECTRUM betraying the others then. Why are you doing this?"

"Have you not heard about the phrase 'never look a gift horse in the mouth', Conrad?" Remy answered, "and don't get any ideas of eliminating me and creating a Mysteron stimulant. I can be more useful to you as I am. You want Scarlet out of the picture. I want Pink out. It dovetails nicely".

Black thought about that. A traitorous SPECTRUM officer would be a great asset as he would be able to get on to Skybase, or any other secure installation without triggering the genetic alarms.

"How did you find out about my presence here?" Black asked next, being careful to hide his expression.

"I found out only that Colonel White had informed Scarlet, Blue, and Pink as to a Mysteron presence here in Dimmsdale. I grabbed a jump-suit, then took a Swift in order to get here to warn you", Remy answered.

"You may have tipped them off by taking that Swift without approval from Colonel White", Black said, which caused Remy to pause. He didn't consider that. Just then, he smiled and pulled out a communicator, gesturing to Black to listen to what he was going to say.

Up on Skybase, Lieutenant Green received an incoming message. She listened, then turned to Colonel White.

"Colonel", Green said, "priority signal from Captain Grey in Dimmsdale, California. He said that it was urgent he speak with you".

"Put him through", White replied, turning to his screen. The screen showed the visage of Remy.

"What's going on, Captain Grey?" White asked, "and what are you doing in Dimmsdale?"

"I had picked up a confidential message on my communicator from an unknown source", Remy lied, "that informed me that Captains Scarlet, Blue, and Pink were flying into a Mysteron trap".

"Why did you not immediately inform me of this, Captain?" Grey asked.

"The message said that the Mystrons would know if I told you, so I took a decision to see if I could head them off", Remy lied smoothly. Black smiled at what Grey was saying.

"And?" White asked.

"Black was here, but he unfortunately got away. Even though their trap has been rendered useless, it looks like I dropped the ball on getting Black, Colonel", Remy replied, using the approved code word 'dropped the ball'. Had he not used it, White would have known that the call would have been bogus and alerted Captain Scarlet.

"Unfortunate", White agreed, "In that case, meet up with the others when they land. They will have further instructions for you".

"S.I.G.", Remy replied, cutting the link. Remy then turned to Black.

"I used the proper authentification code, so they won't be suspicious yet", Remy explained. Black nodded.

"Very well then, Captain Grey", Black said, "as long as you're willing to help, I'd like you to do a task for me. Do so, and I'll make sure that Pink is personally eliminated.

Remy smiled. Timmy was going to get a lot more than he bargained for, particularly after hearing what Black wanted…

The Albatross landed smoothly at Dimmsdale spaceport. After securing the Albatross. Captain Blue left the cockpit and joined Captain Scarlet and Captain Pink (Timmy) in the control cabin of the Rhino. Scarlet had just terminated a communication with Skybase.

"Captain Grey is in town", Scarlet announced, "he said that he got a confidential message informing him that we were heading into a Mysteron trap and that they would know about any attempt to let Colonel White know beforehand".

"So what did Grey do?" Blue asked.

"According to the message, Adam, Grey discovered Black setting up an ambush near the town's nuclear reactor and managed to thwart it, although Black got away", Scarlet explained.

"So now what?" Timmy asked.

"Colonel White has directed Captain Grey to meet up with us so that we can all make sure that Black has left. We'll wait for him".

Just then, a message beeped on a screen. It was a written message from Captain Grey. It read: _Captain Scarlet, Captain Black, Captain Pink. My raid bike is non-operational, so I will not be able to get to the spaceport. Also, my communicator is malfunctioning, hence this message format. I am at an abandoned diner where Captain Black was earlier. Please home in on my bike's beacon. I'll be waiting for you. S.I.G. Captain Grey._

Timmy activated the trace on Grey's beacon. A map of CGI Dimmsdale superimposed over the beacon trace showed Grey's location. He pointed it out to Captain Scarlet.

"Let's go, people", Scarlet said. With that, the Rhino was powered up. Scarlet expertly drove the combat vehicle out of the Albatross' cargo bay. They were heading towards the co-ordinates on the tracer.

"Take the wheel, Timmy", Scarlet said as Scarlet accessed him communicator.

As Timmy took control of the Rhino, Scarlet started speaking: "Captain Scarlet to Destiny Angel, are you receiving?"

"S.I.G., Paul" Destiny's voice came back.

Scarlet spent a few minutes explaining about Grey's communication and his situation. After Scarlet had finished, Destiny clicked on her flight intercom.

"Did you get that, Tootie?" Destiny asked.

"S.I.G.", Tootie acknowledged.

"Should we return to Skybase, Paul?" Destiny asked.

"I'm not quite sure about this one", Scarlet replied, "Grey's message doesn't sound right to me, and how both his bike and only his message part of his communicator working. You'd better hang around just in case", he instructed.

"S.I.G.", Destiny acknowledged, closing off the communication.

"Tootie", Destiny said over the comm, "We'll orbit around Dimmsdale until Paul gives us an all-clear.

"What about fuel?" Tootie asked.

"We have enough to orbit for an hour, but we can always top off at the spaceport if necessary", Destiny replied.

"S.I.G.", Tootie replied, settling back in. Boy, she thought, this dream really did have tedious parts to it…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR 

Speeding through Dimmsdale in the Rhino Assault Vehicle, Timmy Turner (aka Captain Pink of SPECTRUM), in the company of Captain Scarlet in the second driver's seat, and Captain Blue in the passenger compartment, were heading towards the source of Captain Grey's signal. Unknown to Timmy, Captain Grey was actually Remy Buxaplenty, who was determined to ruin Timmy's mission in the SPECTRUM universe.

"I wonder how Grey got that information?" Scarlet mused.

"I was wondering that myself", Timmy replied, "something doesn't add up here".

"Well, one way or another, we'll soon find out", Scarlet said, pointing out the front and seeing Grey's Raid Bike parked outside the diner, "but just to be on the safe side...".

Timmy noticed Scarlet punch in a code on a side console. None of the episodes, or the knowledge that he had gained when he entered this universe, made him know just what Scarlet did, but Timmy trusted him implicitly.

The Rhino stopped outside the diner. As Timmy, Scarlet, and Blue got out of the vehicle, Timmy looked out and saw just why this diner made an ideal location for Captain Black. Perched on top of a slope, it provided an unobstructed view.

"Look at that", Timmy said, pointing to Dimmsdale Dam - with Mount Dimmsdale towering behind it. While the real Dimmsdale had the same landmarks, it didn't have what CGI Dimmsdale had: a large nuclear reactor plan situated below the dam.

"It makes one wonder why the planners of the reactor decided to locate their reactor there", Blue mused, "if that dam ever brached, thats a lot of water that's going to smash into the complex".

"The complex is built right into the side of the dam, so it actually reinforces it", Scarlet replied, "plus as the spillway for the dam is directly over it, plenty of coolant. But we'd better get back to the matter at hand".

Nodding, Timmy drew his sidearm. Scarlet and Blue did likewise. Sacrlet and Timmy headed for the front entrance while Blue walked around the other side.

"Remy", Blue suddenly said as he turned the corner. Captain Grey was right in front of him, pointing his handgun directly at him.

"Hello, Adam", Remy replied just as he fired his weapon. Remy's handgun was set to stun, so Blue collapsed unconsious. Smiling, he headed back around to the front of the diner.

As Scarlet and Timmy walked in, they carefully looked around. Timmy saw a figure, and tapped Scarlet on the shoulder. Scarlet pointed his weapon at the figure.

"Okay, Black", Scarlet said, "we've got you covered. Turn around slowly!"

Black turned around with his hands held out from his body. However, he was not frowning.

"Well well, if it isn't Captain Pink, and the indestructible Captain Scarlet", Black purred, "so nice to see you again".

"The feeling isn't mutual, Mysteron!" Scarlet replied. However, before he could say anything else, he and Timmy blacked out - after being shot from behind by Remy.

"Excellent shooting, Captain Grey", Black said as he walked up to the prone figures of Timmy and Scarlet. Picking up their dropped handguns, Black then said to Grey, "help me tie them up". Remy nodded and moved in to help.

While Timmy and Scarlet were being bound, Destiny and Tootie were on the ground at the spaceport. Destiny decided to have both of their Falcon Interceptors refueled. While the fueling crews were tending to the Falcons, Tootie looked at her chronometer.

"There hasn't been a check-in from the Rhino, Destiny", she said.

"They are a little late, I agree. Let me try and contact the rhino", Destiny replied. With that, she reached for her communicator and tapped in the Rhino code. After about thirty seconds, Destiny put away her communicator.

"There's no reply. Either they are all away from the rhino, or their communications is down".

"How about calling them directly?" Tootie asked.

"Paul asked me not to do that until after an hour beyond failure to check in", Destiny explained, "in case they are in the middle of somthing".

"I don't like that one little bit", Tootie commented. She was becoming less and less convinced that this was a vivid dream, but she still wanted to see it through, particularly that Timmy was here as well. He looked so handsome in his adult body, she thought...

"Thinking about Timmy?" Destiny coyly asked. She knew that Tootie liked Captain Pink a lot... kind of like her own affections for Paul.

"Perhaps we'd better get airborne again, Destiny", Tootie indirectly replied, "They may be in come sort of trouble".

Nodding, both of them headed back to their interceptors.

Trouble was what the others definitely were in. Timmy, Scarlet, and Blue were securely tied up. All had regained consciousness and all saw the gloating faces of Remy and Black looking down on them.

"Remy!" Timmy snarled, "I never thought you'd pull something like this!" He was aghast that Remy had gotten into the game, and more so that he was helping the Mysterons!

"I agree", Blue added, "Mysteron replicants are bad enough, but traitors are worse!"

"They are useful though", Black said, "Captain Grey's help has been most useful, and now that you have so kindly brought a Rhino, that dam will soon be history... not to mention that reactor. I could just kill you three, but I think the reactor's radiation release when the water destoys it will be a better fate. Have fun". With that, Black and Remy walked out of the diner.

Climbing into the Rhino, Black spent a couple of minutes manouvering the vehicle away from the diner and in a better firing position so that its arsenal of weapons was facing out towards the dam. Remy was in the other seat setting up the weapons.

"They are armed and sighted", Remy replied, "its all yours!".

"Excellent!" Black answered as he hit the FIRE switch on his steering column. However, instead of the WOOF sound of a salvo of released missiles, a computer generated voice started sounding 'Fail-Safe activated. Weapons systems off-line".

"WHAT?!!" Black and Remy exclaimed. What Scarlet had done was to render the weapons unfireable when he punched in that code on the console that Timmy didn't know about. It was put in at Scarlet's suggestion after the 'Crop Circles' episode. It was an analog based lock-out system, and thus was not reliant on digital technology. Therefore, the Mystrons' technology couldn't override it.

"Scarlet has nullified the weapons systems somehow", Black said after trying a couple of times to override the fail-safe, "do you know how to override it?" he asked Remy.

Remy shook his head. This was something that - like Timmy - he just didn't know. However...

"We can go back to the diner and sweat it out of them", Remy suggested. Black nodded. Remy liked the isdea of pistol-whipping Timmy.

However, just as he was about to drive the Rhino back to the diner, Black and Remy saw two SPECTRUM Falcon interceptors swoop down low over the Rrhino. At the same time, Destiny's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Destiny to Rhino, Destiny to Rhino, do you receive?" they heard her say.

"Hello, Destiny", Black said, responding to the communication,"How are you?"

Destiny blinked at the sound of Black's voice.

"I'm going to take you and that rhino out, Black!" Destiny snarled.

"I don't think so", Black replied, "I've got Captain Grey in here as a hostage, and in the diner nearby, are Captains Scarlet, Pink, and Blue". Black smiled at Remy, who smiled back.

"I have placed an amount of explosive in the diner, and its detonator is keyed to my life-signs. If I am killed, the explosives will also take out Scarlet, Pink, and Blue", he added.

Remy nodded at that. That was an excellent bluff. Destiny and Tootie were stymied.

"What do you want, Black?" Destiny called.

"Nothing. Both of you are free to land your Falcons and pick up your friends. I'm going to keep the Rhino for a while, but both of you land. If I'm followed, I'll detonate those explosives. Say hello to them for me", he finished, cutting off communications.

Remy quickly deactivated the Rhino's automatic beacon. Nodding, Black started driving the rhino away from the diner at high speed.

"We will soon get the fail-safe taken care of, and then we will use the missiles to take out that dam and reactor", Black said to Remy as they drove away. Remy was mildly annoyed that Timmy wasn't defeated, but the mission was still going, and they were all in it until one side or the other won.

"Are you all okay?" Destiny asked Sarlet, Blue, and Timmy after she and Tootie untied them. Both of them had landed back at the spaceport, then went to the parked Albatross in order to get the other stored item: a hummingbird helicopter. They used the helicopter to get to the diner.

"Yes, but not only has Black got a Rhino, he has a renegade with him. That traitor Grey!", Scarlet replied.

As they walked out to the Hummingbird, Tootie was speaking with Timmy.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" she asked Timmy quietly.

Timmy thought about his answer, then decided to tell her at last some of the truth.

"It isn't", Timmy replied, "this is real, Tootie".

"But how?" Tootie asked.

"If I told you, then not only would we lose all of this, we would lose all memories of it as well. This may sound strange, but just accept it, and roll with it. We have a mission to fulfill, after all".

Tootie thought about what Timmy said, then nodded. Besides...

"I must say, you look pretty hunky in that body of yours, Timmy", she said playfully.

"And you look really beautiful", Timmy replied, "and I'm not just referring to your body. Removing your glasses and braces, plus having that single ponytail really suits you, you know".

Tootie blushed, but then said, "well, since we have a mission to finish, we'd better get back to the Albatross and see what Colonel White has to say".

"Good idea", Timmy agreed, "so anyway, enjoying yourself flying with the Angels?"

"Do I ever!", Tootie answered, "Not only is the Falcon interceptor great to fly, the other pilots are great friends as well".

As Destiny skillfully piloted the Hhummingbird back to Dimmsdale spaceport, all of them wondered what Black and Grey would do next. The weapons systems of the stolen Rhino were inert, but how long before the fail-safe would be removed by Black was anyone's guess...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Back at Skybase, Colonel White was talking to the SPECTRUM personnel who went to Dimmsdale. On his orders, they had returned for a council-of-war.

"It's apparent that the Mysterons – either through Black, or by using their influence directly – have not only blanked out the surveillence cameras in Dimmsdale, they have also done a mass hypnosis of the Dimmsdale folk who would have seen the Rhino that he and the traitor Grey were driving", White had said,

"Agreed", Scarlet said, "and since no-one can remember seeing it, to all intents and purposes, that Rhino has vanished off the face of the earth".

"Unfortunately, it's vanished, but not off the earth", Timmy stated, "and even though that security lock-out will keep the Rhino's weapons systems off-line for the time being, eventually, either Black of Grey will figure out how to circumvent it".

"I have the nasty feeling that you're right, Captain Pink", White replied, "so what do we do in the meantime?"

"Dimmsdale's local law enforcement, along with local elements of the National Guard, are doing a sweep of the city to see if they can locate it, plus to maintain a strong guard over at the reactor and the dam, but their odds of finding the Rhino is a long shot at best", Captain Blue answered.

"How about we set up a forward command post in Dimmsdale with another Rhino, with a portion of Angel Flight to back it up?" Destiny suggested.

"It's an idea. That way, we'll be there to roll immediately. If Black gets that Rhino working, then the local forces there are not going to be a match for it, let alone the reactor", Tootie added.

"That analog system – though old technology – is quite rugged. It's rigged so that direct tampering will result in the Rhino's control cabin self-destructing, so perhaps either Black or Grey will end up doing us a favor and blowing themselves up if they try", Scarlet stated.

"But lets not underestimate them. We have to assume the worst case scenario", Timmy reminded the others.

"Very well then", White decided, "Captain Scarlet and Captain Pink, you'll head out back to Dimmsdale within an hour. Destiny, assign two pilots to support Scarlet and Pink. Get ready to launch when Scarlet and Pink depart".

"S.I.G., Colonel", Destiny said, standing. Tootie, Scarlet, and Timmy did likewise.

"Captain Blue, I want you fly in a Swift to Sacramento. I want you to liaise with California National Guard Headquarters. If necessary, you will be able to quickly go from there to Dimmsdale to support Scarlet and Pink".

"S.I.G., Colonel", Blue acknowledged.

"Lets get moving, people", White said to the others, "I want that Rhino either recovered, or destroyed". With that, the others stood and left the conference room.

"Timmy", Tootie said after they left the room – the others were walking ahead of them – "one thing puzzles me. Captains Grey and Pink are actual characters in the SPECTRUM universe, yet you and Remy are regarded as them by everyone here, despite your different looks and names. I seem more plausible here as a sixth pilot in Angel Flight".

"I've been thinking about that too, Tootie", Timmy replied, "and I'm not sure why either, but as long as we are regarded as legitimate members of SPECTRUM, then we act like it".

Nodding, Tootie said, "in that case, I'd better see if I'm heading back with you, or if I'll be cooling my heels here while Black tries to get that Rhino ready to wipe out Dimmsdale… and you".

"Not if I can help it", Timmy replied, kissing Tootie on the cheek. Tootie beamed at Timmy's gesture. After all, he never kissed her back in their universe. Then again, back there, she wasn't a super-hot fighter pilot babe with a killer body. Still, she was concerned. Black would try again, and he would also try to remove anyone who stood in the way...

That was precisely what Black and Grey were trying to do. Scarlet was right in that he had used Mysteron know-how to hypnotize persons along their route as they drove the Rhino through Dimmsdale to an unused warehouse. This particular warehouse was chosen because it had a hidden sub-basement level where the Rhino could be hidden. Anyone searching the warehouse above would not be able to see the access to the sub-basement.

"Scarlet is getting smart", Black said as he looked over the analog fail-safe system, "had he used the standard safety protocols, you could have unlocked it with your retina scan", he pointed out to Remy.

"Believe me when I say that I didn't know about this setup either", Remy replied, "but how about we look at the problem from another angle?"

"What do you mean, Remy?" Black asked solicitously.

"Well, the weapons systems are off-line, but the vehicle otherwise can be driven and controlled. If we could find a way to rig up explosives on this vehicle and set them to detonate at the right place and time, then that should also set off the weaponry stowed in the Rhino. With that amount of ordinance, that should make a pretty big bang, don't you think?" Remy asked rhetorically.

Black thought about the suggestion. Turning the Rhino into a huge car-bomb had an appeal. It was a simple idea, but there was one problem…

"If we come under attack – either from SPECTRUM or the local forces – they could set off any explosives packages placed outside the Rhino's hull", Black pointed out, "and as the control cabin of the Rhino is small – and shielded – putting explosives inside the cabin would not work as it would not be enough to set off the other ordinance".

"If the vehicle was not identified as a Rhino, there would be a better chance", Remy replied, "if we can camouflage this vehicle as something else, then we're all clear".

Black thought about this suggestion. He smiled as he realized that Grey had come up with a simple, yet elegant solution.

"I think I can come up with enough explosive for the outside of the hull", Black said, "and I also think that I can get just the thing that we can use to disguise the Rhino. Well done, Remy. Perhaps I can persuade the Mysterons to retain your services for us, once the job is done".

Remy smiled. He was really going to ruin Timmy's and Tootie's day…

A little under an hour after Colonel White's hurried conference of war, an Albatross – with two Falcon Interceptors – were dispatched off Skybase. Scarlet and Pink were in the cockpit controlling the Albatross. Another Rhino assault vehicle was in its hold, along with a hummingbird helicopter.

Flying escort was Harmony Angel, along with Tootie.

"Sorry, Tootie", Destiny had said to her, "but I think your local knowledge of Dimmsdale and its environs is going to be needed again. Harmony will fly with you, and I'll be standing by with the rest of Angel Flight if needed".

Tootie didn't argue; after all, she loved flying the Falcon. Besides, Harmony was also a great pilot, and Tootie enjoyed talking with her.

"Let's stay tucked in tight, Tootie", Harmony said over the intercom in her sweet Southern U.S. drawl, "we don't want anything to happen to Paul and Timmy now, do we?"

"Amen to that, Harmony", Tootie replied. Expertly, the two Falcon Interceptors stayed close-in to the Albatross. This was precision flying at its best…

While Harmony and Tootie were honing their piloting skills during the flight to CGI Dimmsdale, Black was honing his 'skills' as well. By making use of Mysteron hypnosis, Black had managed to steel a large truck, with a sizeable empty trailer. Using this truck, he drove over to the back of Dimmsdale National Guard Armory, and used his sidearm to kill a single sentry who was guarding the rear gate. Black and Remy watched as the green double-halo of Mysteron technology ran over the inert body of the dead soldier.

The corpse vanished, and in its place standing where the corpse used to be, was a Mysteron replicant of the sentry. Nodding to Black and Remy, the replicant sentry opened the gate, allowing Black to drive in.

"As the majority of the National Guard have been deployed to cover the reactor", the replicant said – using the memories of the dead soldier – "this complex is lightly guarded. The officers didn't think that with all of the mobile hardware deployed, there would be any need to have a heavier guard".

"Their mistake", Black replied as he, the replicant soldier, and Remy started loading up crates of high explosives.

"This explosive should be more than enough to breach the Rhino's armor and also set off its ordinance", Remy remarked as they loaded up, "but I don't see any protective armor that we could use to protect them, so we can't afford to be discovered".

"I think I have a solution for that", Black replied.

"The truck is a good start and the Rhino will fit in it, but anyone approaching the reactor – or the dam for that matter – will be subjected to a search, and this struck is not armored enough to stand an attack should the guards open fire on us", Remy pointed out.

"Quite true", Black agreed, "but we're not going to take the Rhino and the explosives to either the reactor or the dam. There's a place that it can come in far more handy".

"Where?" Remy asked.

Black told him. Remy looked surprised, but then he smiled at the ideal target of the explosives. It would be unexpected, and no less devastating, he thought while looking at the place where Black had indicated…

"Lets get this finished off", Black said, bringing Remy back to the situation at hand, "because SPECTRUM will not just leave the search for the Rhino in the hands of the locals".

Remy nodded. He hoped that Timmy would be amongst the SPECTRUM personnel who will find out – way too late of course – what Black had in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

After the Albatross and the two escorting Falcon Interceptors touched down at CGI Dimmsdale's spaceport, Timmy (Captain Pink), Captain Scarlet, Harmony Angel, and Tootie Angel (yes, our Tootie) headed over to Dimmsdale City Hall. Timmy and Scarlet were driving the new Rhino they brought with them while Harmony and Tootie flew the Hummingbird.

When they got to City Hall (Scarlet parking the Rhino out the front while Harmony landed the hummingbird on the rooftop heliport), both parties entered the building from their respective ends and assembled outside the mayor's office beside the Mayor's receptionist and secretary.

Timmy was mildly amused to see a statue of Chompy the Goat in the reception room outside the Mayor's office, as well as a portrait of the then-mayor (whom Timmy knew so well). As this version of Dimmsdale was set in the late 21st Century, it followed that the people whom Tootie and himself knew would – in this universe – be old or no longer there.

"Please go through", the receptionist said, gesturing to the door.

Timmy opened the door, showing the mayoral office. The Mayor of CGI Dimmsdale was seated at his desk, with a National Guard Major-General standing beside him.

"Welcome, everyone", the Mayor said by way of greeting as he stood. Gesturing for the four SPECTRUM officers to be seated, he waited until they had sat down before he sat back himself.

"I've been speaking to General Myers about the security at the dam and the reactor. Every precaution seems to be taken to ensure its security", the Mayor stated.

"Unfortunately though, the missing Rhino has not been picked up anywhere in our sweep", General Myers added.

"The persons who tool that vehicle are very smart, which makes them very dangerous", Scarlet replied, "but as long as the weapons systems remains locked-out, they can't shoot anything with it".

"So far, but as long as they have that vehicle, the proverbial knife is at our throats", Meyers said.

"So what would happen if that reactor breached?" Timmy wanted to know.

"Not only would the meltdown and radiation breach kill everyone in Dimmsdale", the Mayor replied, "but contaminated water from the reactor would flood through to the nearby river network, which is part of the water supply to most of the California coastal cities".

Timmy nodded. If that happened, not only would people here did of radiation poisoning, but also people who drank contaminated water. In other words, a typical Mysteron plan in their 'war of nerves' against Earth.

"That Rhino must be here somewhere", Harmony opined, "so I see that we have two choices: either hunt it down ourselves, or wait for its thieves to make their move".

"That could be too late", Scarlet answered, "so we'd better join the hunt. With your permission, General", he finished, looking up at General Myers. Myers nodded.

Scarlet stood. The others followed. As they left, Scarlet said to Timmy, "As you have excellent knowledge of the city, you go with Tootie in the Hummingbird. You can direct myself and Harmony".

"Won't your Rhino make for some confusion with the locals?" Tootie asked.

"Hmmm, good point. I'll take the Rhino back to the spaceport and Harmony and I will use the raid bikes", Scarlet replied.

With that, Tootie and Timmy took an 'up' elevator to the roof while Scarlet and Harmony went down.

"Did you see that statue of Chompy?" Timmy asked Tootie as they rode the elevator.

"Oh yeah, plus that portrait of our esteemed mayor too. What would they think if they could see all of this"? Tootie replied, as the elevator opened on the roof. They walked over to the Hummingbird.

"I'd think that would be like us at the moment", Timmy answered, "pleasently suprised".

"Still, its nice to see what this place could be like", Tootie said, gesturing to the skyline

"Yeah, its nice to see Dimmsdale looking so clean and futuristic", Timmy agreed, "but there's some familar haunts. Look, there's the Wall-2-Wall-mart over there, and I can see Dimmsdale Elementary School as well".

"So at least we can see that the more some things change, the more some things stay the same", Tootie commented. Timmy chuckled at that.

With that, both of them got into the Hummingbird. Tootie expertly powered up the helicopter. Timmy looked on approvingly as Tootie flew the Hummingbird smoothly off the roof of City Hall and then climbed it up to altitude. Timmy started using his field binoculars.

"SPECTRUM Rhino to SPECTRUM Hummingbird, do you read?" a familiar voice came over the radio. Timmy turned on his cap microphone.

"Yeah, Paul, we read you", Timmy replied, "We've just lifted off and we're heading north. Its as good a place as any to start looking".

"Right. As soon as we get back and secure our Rhino, we'll get on the raid bikes and start our sweep. Keep in touch", Scarlet said.

"S.I.G., Paul", Timmy said, terminating the connection. He then looked at Tootie.

"Logically, Black will want to stay not too far from his target, so lets give the northern suburbs a good sweep", he said.

"Okay, Timmy", Tootie replied.

Both of them watched the impressive vista of CGI Dimmsdale below them. Ahead, they could see the reactor complex and the Dimmsdale Dam. The reservoir behind the dam was immense - not to mention brim-full. Behind that, the imposing bulk of Mount Dimmsdale loomed over it all.

Timmy remembered the time when he had wished his fairy godparents to make him do the opposite to what his parents tell him to do; this after that episode with 'The Bad Parent Hunter'. Thanks to Mr. Turner telling him to be good, he turned into pure evil and made a satellite crash down onto Mt. Dimmsdale, causing it to erupt. The eruption breached the dam and the resulting wall of lava and water was going to destroy the Dimmsdale Cosmetics Company, until he suddenly became good again and wished everything back to normal just in time…..

Timmy stopped, and looked at the mountain. It didn't look threatening – perhaps in this universe it was extinct, but there were large overhangs of shale which towered over the lake.

"Tootie", Timmy said, "lets get over to Mt. Dimmsdale"

"I thought that we had to keep tabs on the dam and the reactor, Timmy", Tootie replied.

"I hope I'm wrong, but perhaps they don't mean to assault either target directly", Timmy stated. He explained his theory. Tootie's eyes widened. With that, she quickly brought the Hummingbird onto a new course – taking it over the dam, and swooping just over the waters of the reservoir.

"Pink to Scarlet, Pink to Scarlet, do you read?" Timmy radioed.

"I hear you, Timmy", Scarlet replied.

"I may have an idea what Black might try to do", Timmy stated. He quickly explained his hypothesis to Scarlet.

"If you're right, that would be one hell of a way to breach the dam. Okay, do your sweep and keep us informed. Harmony and myself will start moving in that direction", Scarlet decided.

"S.I.G., Paul", Timmy acknowledged. He terminated the link. Timmy hoped that he was wrong. If Black and Grey were going to do what he thought they might, a lot more than losing skin tone and eye shadow would result from this…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

As the Hummingbird was speeding across the reservoir, the stolen truck carrying the equally stolen Rhino was already at Mount Dimmsdale. It was climbing the slope road towards the summit, though the portion that it was on was on the lake-ward side. Remy was driving the truck, while the replicant soldier was riding shotgun in the passenger seat. In the back, Black was priming the explosives for detonation.

Black knew all about the Rhino's systems, so he placed the explosives where it would (a) breach the hull and (b) set off the huge amount of ordinance that the Rhino carried within it. Black carried a remote control, but he also placed on the Rhino a timer, so that in the event that the remote did not work or was lost, the timer would do the job. Black started the timer.

"SPECTRUM is sending us a geological survey map of the mountain, Timmy", Tootie said, pointing to a small screen. Timmy looked at the information that the map contained, and then looked at Tootie.

"According to this map, the explosives contained within the Rhino won't be enough to make the mountain erupt, but the lake-ward side of the mountain is friable rock. If a sufficient chunk of it was blasted off and fell into the lake with the water level the way that it is now, the resulting displacement of water and the waves it would generate would overwhelm the dam", Timmy said. He didn't have to add that such a breach would overwhelm the reactor.

"It looks like that's their idea", Tootie said, "I see a large truck on the slope road".

Timmy used his binoculars to scan the truck. Just then, a puff of smoke came out from the rear of it. Tootie immediately knew what it was.

"It's a SAM!" she shouted, "going evasive," she added, throwing the Hummingbird into an evasive flight maneuver. Tootie also thumbed a switch that ejected flares.

The maneuver worked. The missile homed in on the flares and detonated. While Timmy and Tootie were breathing a sigh of relief, down in the truck, Remy mouthed a curse.

"How far to the optimum detonation point, Remy?" Black called from the rear after dropping his now-empty SAM launcher.

"According to the map, about two miles. We're sitting ducks for that Hummingbird, though", Remy added.

"Keep driving", Back said, "they won't fire on this truck as they know that it would set off the explosives and cause this side of the mountain to break off".

Timmy and Tootie knew that precisely. He quickly radioed Scarlet and Harmony Angel to inform them of the situation.

"You'll have to stop that truck from reaching what the geological survey map indicates the probable prime location. We won't be there for another five minutes", Scarlet called.

"S.I.G.", Timmy acknowledged. He looked at Tootie.

"Fire a missile at the road ahead of it and force that truck to stop", Timmy ordered, "then fire another one behind it. I want that truck blocked". Nodding, Tootie punched in a target code on her screen, and then deftly fired two missiles.

The missiles streaked in. The first one – a high explosive warhead missile – hit one hundred yards ahead of the truck. The piece of road it hit was blasted into the lake. Remy slammed on the brakes, bringing the truck to halt just yards from the edge of the impact area.

The second missile hit two hundred yards behind the truck, blocking its exit. There was also enough room for the Hummingbird to land. While Timmy pulled out his side-arm, Tootie quickly informed Scarlet and Harmony what she did, then brought the Hummingbird down to land behind the truck.

The second missile Tootie fired was a fragmentation missile. When it exploded, it had also dispersed shrapnel fragments. The truck was peppered with the debris. One fragment went into the back of the replicant soldier, killing him, while another hit the remote detonation control that Black carried, rendering it useless.

"Damn", Black exclaimed as he pulled out his sidearm, "Still, the timer is running, and this location should be good enough to cause the damage needed". At that point, Remy came up to him with his gun drawn as well. Both watched the Hummingbird land.

"So, it's Turner and Flannigan", Remy snarled. His hopes of torpedoing their fun in this universe were unraveling.

"Not to worry, Remy", Black said, walking out into full view of Timmy and Tootie, who had left the Hummingbird (locking out its weapons systems) and were approaching the truck".

"Drop the gun, Black", Timmy shouted, "its over".

"I don't think so", Black replied, "There's enough explosives packed on the Rhino back there to set it off, and the resulting bang will be enough to 'make waves', if you catch my drift. It's timed to detonate". At this point, Remy also came into view, holding his gun.

"There's no guarantee that a detonation at this location will be enough to do what you want, Black", Timmy pointed out.

"True, but then there's no guarantee that it won't, so here's the deal. Grey and myself take the Hummingbird and fly out of here. You can try to stop the detonation. Who knows – you may even succeed, but since its timed to go off in two minutes, you'd best make up your mind now".

Timmy looked at Tootie, and then his chronometer. Scarlet and Harmony wouldn't get here in time and a blast here could still do enough harm to breach the dam.

"All right, Black, you win", Timmy said.

"Move out of the way. One false move, and Grey and I will start shooting", Black ordered.

Reluctantly, though with their guns still out, Tootie and Timmy moved aside. Black and Grey ran to the Hummingbird. Black got in, but Remy started shooting, saying, "I want to take out Turner!"

"In that case, stay here and do so", Black snarled as he started up the Hummingbird's engine and lifted it off the road. Black wanted to use the Hummingbird's weapons on Timmy and Tootie, but he saw that they were locked out, so he flew it away.

While Tootie covered Timmy, Timmy ran to the truck and jumped into the back. Remy was still firing, but Tootie – by an accurate shot – hit Remy's gun. Remy ran up to Tootie. Tootie pulled the trigger on her gun, but it clicked.

"Damn, jammed", she breathed as Remy ran up. Tootie immediately went into a defensive posture. As Remy leapt at Tootie, Tootie expertly – using martial arts skills that she inherited from her entry into this universe – fended off Remy and threw him over the parapet at the edge of the road.

Tootie ran over to the edge to see Remy splash into the water. She then ran back to the truck. Climbing back into the truck, she saw Timmy remove the detonator, then he passed it to her.

"Throw it into the lake", Timmy said. Tootie obligingly did so – jumping out of the back of the truck and tossing the detonator over the parapet.

"Scarlet to Pink, are you there, Timmy?" a voice sounded over the radio.

"Yeah, Paul", Timmy replied, we got the Rhino back and explosives that had been packed around it have been rendered safe, but Black got away in the Hummingbird".

"He won't get far though", Tootie said, "without my palm-print ID on the control column, the Hummingbird only has a fifty-mile range from departure point, plus it's weapons systems are locked out".

"What about Grey?" Scarlet asked next.

"Well, he is surrently in Lake dimmsdale. He took an unexpected dip", Timmy reported.

"We'll alert the local authorities to track the Hummingbird. Tough luck about Black, but you stopped a catastrophe, you two", Scarlet replied.

"Well, so long as you two can give us a lift back, we'd appreciate it, Paul", Timmy acknowledged. Just then, both Timmy and Tootie felt a little weird. They looked at each other. They were starting to turn transparent.

"It looks like this show is over for us, Tootie", Timmy said, "time to get back to the tree-house".

"In that case, I'd like to do something before we fade out completely". Tootie hugged Timmy and kissed him on the lips. Timmy returned the gesture. Locked in their passionate embrace, Timmy and Tootie faded out.

Timmy parted his lips from Tootie's and they looked around. They were back into their pre-teen forms in front of the television. According to the VCR timer, only half-an-hour had passed. Lying beside them, unconscious and wet, was Remy Buxaplenty.

"Looks like Remy brought back some water with him", Tootie commented.

"That's not all", Timmy said, pointing at Tootie. Tootie wondered what Timmy was looking at, and then she realized that her glasses were gone, her braces were gone, and her hair was in the single ponytail.

"You know, that look really suits you, Tootie", Timmy said, smiling.

"You know I'm going to have to smooch you for the compliment", Tootie replied.

"I was hoping that you'd say that, Tootie", Timmy said as he walked up to her and kissed her. Needless to say, Tootie didn't object.

"Bah!" Remy said as he gained consciousness and saw Timmy and Tootie embracing.

"Enjoy your swim, Remy?" Timmy asked rhetorically as he broke the enbrace. Remy glared at him.

"Just you wait, Turner", he snarled as he left the tree-house, "I'll get you yet!"

"I don't know how it all happened, Timmy", Tootie said, gesturing to the television, "but can we have more adventures sometime soon with SPECTRUM?"

"Of course", Timmy replied, "after all, Destiny and the others can't do without the great Tootie Angel now, can they?"

"Or the brave Captain Pink", Tootie added.

"Yeah, though I'm going to have to come up with another color to wear in the future, I think", Timmy said ruefully.

Giggling, Tootie left the tree-house. Timmy decided to relax in the tree-house for a while. After all, only a half-hour had passed and his Fairy Godparents were going to be put through their paces by Jorgen Von Strangle for the rest of the day….

"What do you think you're doing, Twerpette?" a familiar voice snarled as Tootie walked home. Tootie saw that her evil big sister Vicky was glaring at her. She knew why.

"What's the problem, Big Sis?" Tootie replied acidly, "don't like the new look?"

"I tell you what to wear, and you're going to pay for disobeying me!", she snarled. Vicky reached out in order to grab her, but instinctively, Tootie grabbed Vicky's arm and flipped her over her shoulder.

"What the?" Vicky said bewildered as she sat up from the impact of her hitting the sidewalk. Tootie smirked. So, not only the redo was inherited from SPECTRUM…

Vicky made the mistake of trying again to grab her. Tootie sent her flying over her shoulder again – this time with a sprained wrist and a concussion resulting – Vicky's head had hit the pavement first that time. With that, Tootie headed home smiling. She had a feeling that Vicky was not going to be quite so overbearing as before – especially that the technical knowledge she obtained from her SPECTRUM escapade would easilly take care of the weapons that Vicky had installed in the house.

Timmy watched the fun from up in the tree-house. He was smiling as he lay back down on the mattress beside the television. Vicky beaten up and Tootie looking beautiful. A lot can happen in the space of a half-an-hour, he thought smugly.

THE END…. S.I.G.


End file.
